Prohibited and Private
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Tan diferentes como el sol y la noche pero tan iguales, unidos por un amor que traspasó las barreras de sangre, del tiempo y del odio. Un amor que era solo de ellos dos, de Rose y Scorpius. Este fic participa en el reto El Ipod de Rose del foro el Escorpion que Coleccionaba Rosas.
1. Safe and Sound

**Hola de nuevo! Les dejo aqui este oneshot basado en la canción de Taylor Swift _Safe and Sound_. Espero que sea de su agrado. Debo advertir, que este fic contará con quince capitulos, cada uno de ellos basado en una cancion diferente.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter asi como los lugares no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la compañia Warner, solo la trama de este onse-shot me pertenece.  
**

**Este fic participa dentro del Reto "El Ipod de Rose" dentro del Foro el Escorpion que Coleccionaba Rosas...  
**

* * *

**PROHIBITED AND PRIVATE**

**1. Safe and Sound.**

Se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación dentro de aquella mansión señorial, que guardaba detrás de cada uno de los pasillos, siglos y siglos de pureza de sangre.

Su cabello rojizo, largo hasta media espalda, peinado en suaves rizos que caían en cascada, ondeaba con el viento que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta. Miró los verdes jardines llenos de flores que podían observarse desde donde se encontraba, acercó una de sus blancas manos hacia los cristales. La dejó unos momentos sobre el cristal al instante que acariciaba con sutileza aquellos vidrios impolutos que la separaban del frio invernal de diciembre.

Con rapidez, a su mente regresaron todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía guardados después de casi nueve años que habían sido los mejores de su vida. A sus escasos once años, en aquellos tiempos de colegio, nunca habría imaginado que uniría su vida con ese chico del que había terminado locamente enamorada.

Por mucho tiempo, sus familias habían estado peleadas entre ellas, por diferencias que, a su entender de niña de once años, eran cosas sin sentido. Sus padres, Ron y Hermione Weasley y el padre de él, Draco Malfoy, seguían en sus viejas rencillas de colegio, que por más que su tío Harry interviniera de mediador entre ellos, siempre, en todas las discusiones, terminaban peleados los tres amigos.

Draco Malfoy no podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana todo lo que de niño le habían inculcado y, dentro de esa educación, se encontraba el desprecio a los sangre sucia y a todos aquellos que no fueran de su mismo status social. No soportaba a su padre, Ronald, así como él no soportaba a Malfoy. Era un odio mutuo.

Pero todo cambió cuando Scorpius y Rose se conocieron en el expreso de Hogwarts. Rose caminaba por los pasillos de uno de los vagones buscando a sus primos James y Albus Potter que lo único rasgo que los hacía familia era su cabello negro azabache despeinado como si recién se hubieran bajado de una escoba, porque físicamente eran completamente diferentes. Entonces fue cuando lo encontró.

Lo vio de espaldas al pasillo, un niño rubio más o menos de su edad, sentado sobre uno de los sillones de aquel compartimiento con la vista fija en el paisaje por el cual atravesaba el tren. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, no quería molestarlo y sin embargo, no evitó que la corrediza sonara con un rechinido que le molestó en los oídos.

El chico se volvió al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la puerta corrediza, entornó los ojos al descubrir frente a él a la causante de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos. Era una chica. De cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, con la piel blanca con algunas pecas en sus mejillas y frente. Pero lo que más lo impactó de la chica y que se preocupó por ocultar perfectamente, fueron sus ojos. Aquellos ojos marrones como el chocolate que brillaban con inteligencia y con valentía. Unos ojos muy diferentes a los suyos, que reflejaban superioridad, altivez y astucia, según decía su propia madre.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-habló la chica con voz suave mirándolo fijamente.

El muchacho deseaba decirle que sí, pero su arrogancia característica habló por él-Déjame solo-dijo y le dio la espalda a la chica quien lo miraba de forma triste y desafiante. ¿Quién se creía que era?

"_Ni que fuera el ministro de magia en persona"_ pensó la Rose de once años.

La chica sonrió de medio lado al recordar su primer encuentro. Ella no había sabido descifrar lo que Scorpius quería decirle con ese _Déjame solo_, que en vez de tener el significado a que simple vista podría dársele a sus palabras, venía a significar, no me dejes. No quería que lo dejara.

¿El por qué? Pues bien, era muy sencillo. Quizá los Malfoy ya no se encontraban relacionados íntimamente con los mortifagos ni con el Señor Oscuro, pero no gozaban del mismo prestigio que antaño.

La mayor parte de sus ganancias se habían esfumado gracias a la condena que les habían impuesto, que si bien, lograron salvar algunos de sus bienes, algunos tuvieron que darlos en garantía como pago por su libertad.

Scorpius, si bien, vivió sus primeros años lejano a esa situación, pero era consciente de las miradas que se fijaban en él cuando salía a pasear con su familia y después en el colegio. La gente aun los señalaba pero solo porque su padre y su abuelo habían sido mortifagos que después cambiaron de bando al protegerse entre ellos, a su familia.

Le dolía ser señalado, le dolía ser parte de algo que él ni siquiera había vivido que solo contaba con la desventaja de ser un Malfoy, y ella, sabía todo aquello.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Sonrió al ver que era él. ¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado juntos todo ese tiempo? Eran tantas que no podía contarlas y sin embargo, mantenía siempre junto a ella las mejores.

Scorpius caminó hasta la ventana donde se encontraba la chica, suspiró y dijo-¿Estamos bien?

Rose sonrió, lo miró a los ojos, a los ojos grises como el mercurio del chico que amaba, le tomó una mano y le respondió con voz aterciopelada-Cierra tus ojos, estaremos bien, nadie podrá hacernos daño porque estamos juntos.

Por mucho tiempo lucharon su propia guerra, aquella que les permitió que estuvieran juntos hasta ahora, Rose abrazó a Scorpius por el cuello, olió su colonia que portaba, cerró los ojos un momento y sintió como poco a poco se adormilaba.

Scorpius para ella era su salvación, lo que cada dia le daba las ganas de seguir y nunca lo dejaría, porque juntos estaban a salvo.

A salvo de las miradas indiscretas, de señalamientos confusos y en momentos como aquel, no eran Malfoy y Weasley, eran solo Rose y Scorpius, solo estando juntos se sentían a salvo, sin caretas y sin miedo. Tan solo ellos.

Rose era la luz de la mañana al amanecer, Scorpius era el sol poniente. Tan diferentes pero tan iguales, que los unía un gran amor.

Un amor que cruzó la barrera de sangre, del tiempo y del odio. Un amor que era solo de ellos, esta es su historia.


	2. End of Time

**Hola de nuevo! Vengo con el segundo cap de este fic, espero que lo disfruten.  
**

**Disclaimer: El nombre registrado de Harry Potter asi como sus personajes y trama son propiedad de J.K Rowling, asi como la cancion en la que esta basado este one-shot, End of Time de Beyonce que es propiedad de Sony Music Entertainment.  
**

**Este fic participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" en el foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"  
**

* * *

**2. End of Time.**

Eran inicios de su tercer año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, las muestras de que el otoño apenas iniciaba podía percibirse gracias a las hojas de los arboles que rodeaban los terrenos del castillo y un árbol en especial en el cual solía sentarse simplemente a mirar las calmadas aguas del Lago Negro, que tenían un peculiar colorido entre amarillo y naranja.

Las hojas que no podían sostenerse más en las ramas de los arboles caían al piso llenándolo de una especie de alfombra de diferentes colores y se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas secas bajo los zapatos de los estudiantes que a pesar de que el clima frio empezaba a sentirse, decidían dar una que otra vuelta por los terrenos de la escuela, eso si, abrigándose con guantes de piel de dragón negros y las respectivas bufandas pertenecientes a cada casa.

Ella no era la excepción. Se encontraba sentada a los pies de un gran abeto que en aquella tarde algo fría le proporcionaba una sombra del sol que aun estaba en lo alto del cielo azul, despejado y sin nubes. Aquello era algo que ella no entendía, ¿Por qué si el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo en su gran apogeo, no calentaba ni un ápice las frías instalaciones del colegio?

Sonrió de medio lado al recordarse a sí misma un pequeño detalle que había olvidado por un momento. Tenía el talento de su madre a su favor, podía conjurar fuegos que podían transportarse en un pequeño botecito de cristal, lo que le proporcionaba una fuente de calor externa; su madre le había enseñado a conjurar ese fuego cuando ella misma le dijo que el colegio era muy similar a un congelador muggle en esos tiempos, así que Hermione Granger no perdió el tiempo enseñándole su especialidad a su hija mayor, quien como buena Ravenclaw, no tuvo problemas con el encantamiento.

A lo lejos, escuchó un corrido de voces dirigiéndose a la orilla de las aguas del lago, dirigió su mirada con curiosidad hacia un grupo de estudiantes con escudos de tres casas de Hogwarts que hablaban muy animadamente entre ellos. Pensó que se dedicarían a jugar entre ellos como siempre lo hacían, pues en esos momentos era muy común encontrar grupos de amigos de diferentes casas, solo que rehuían a una sola. Le rehuían a Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes, donde según las historias que les contaban sus padres, sus tíos y sus abuelos cuando eran niños, a sus primos y a ella; Slytherin era la casa de donde surgieron los mortifagos en la primera y segunda guerra.

Las serpientes de Slytherin eran enemigos naturales de las demás casas de Hogwarts, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por un pasado que había destruido familias enteras siguiendo ideales que no eran los correctos? Miró de nuevo a ese grupo de estudiantes, podía observar, aunque estuviera a una ligera distancia de ellos, que rodeaban a grupo de slytherin de su curso, entre los que estaba Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy era un chico alto, delgado, de porte aristocrático muy similar a su padre, según palabras textuales de algunas chicas que estaban detrás del joven chico de trece años, poseía unos ojos grises fríos que hacían juego con su cabello rubio cenizo ligeramente largo y desordenado y siguiendo la tradición de su familia, terminó siendo seleccionado a Slytherin, suponía que era todo un honor para el chico pertenecer a esa casa como lo habían sido sus ancestros antes que él.

Varios movimientos bruscos provenientes de ese grupo, hicieron que se levantara de golpe de donde estaba sentada, algo estaban haciendo y al parecer no era nada bueno. Se acercó corriendo hacia ellos y se sorprendió al ver entre el grupo a su mejor amigo y primo Albus Severus Potter quien había caído también en Slytherin para desgracia de su hermano mayor, James Sirius Potter que era el líder de Gryffindor gracias a sus incontrolables bromas.

Albus trataba de defenderse de los arranques de los estudiantes de las otras casas que querían, según ellos, pero él no lo creía verdad y desconfiaba de muchos de los presentes, un duelo mágico y quien perdiera saltaría a las frías aguas del lago para cumplir una apuesta que sabe Merlín cuando, ellos, estudiantes Slytherin de tercer curso, realizaron con estudiantes tres años mayores que ellos. Sabía que él como hijo de El Elegido y del ahora Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter, no le harían daño pues le debían el que estuvieran en ese momento frente a él a su mismísimo padre; pero temía por sus amigos, por Scorpius, y Landon Zabini.

Los estaban retando por ser hijos de ex mortifagos, claro, que al final, sus familias pudieron salvarse y sin embargo, aun después de casi diecinueve años, las familias de esos estudiantes seguían molestos por la decisión que tomó el Wizengamot al dejarlos libres de todo cargo. Observó como su prima Rose se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia ellos, y lo observaba sorprendida al igual como a sus amigos.

Rose forcejeó un poco con los estudiantes para hacerse un hueco y observar con sus propios ojos lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Weasley!-dijo un chico de tez morena que portaba una túnica de Ravenclaw al igual que la chica-¿Vienes a ver como se congela a una serpiente?-dijo el chico con un gesto burlesco que hizo que Rose se pusiera roja hasta las orejas, algo que heredó de su padre.

-¿Con que derecho los tratas así, William Spencer?-dijo la chica alzando la voz y poniéndose de lado de los muchachos afectados-¿Qué te han hecho para que hagas esto?

Scorpius miró la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos, y recordó aquel momento cuando conoció a la chica que ahora los defendía. Con su cabello rojizo y unos grandes ojos marrones que destilaban inteligencia, esa chica le había pedido si podía sentarse junto a él en su compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts durante su primer año. El muchacho solo se había tragado las ganas de decirle que sí y fue su arrogancia, un pequeño defecto de los Malfoy, que sinceramente odiaba, quien actuó por él.

Le contestó con un gesto de altanería que le dejara solo y le dio la espalda. Esperaba que nadie se acercara a él por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy y su familia antiguos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, en la soledad que le brindaba ese vagón comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de la soledad y en consecuencia, se equivocó y ahí estaba la muestra. Tenía dos amigos con los que nunca pensó que contaría y esa chica Weasley, quien en un primer momento le ofreció su amistad al pedirle quedarse en su compartimiento, hacía gala de su inteligencia propia de un Ravenclaw y le mostraba que su forma de pensar era muy similar a la de su amigo Albus Potter, quizá no debería negarle la oportunidad de ser su amiga.

-¿Por qué los defiendes?-soltó William Spencer de golpe poniéndose frente a la chica que protegía a los tres Slytherin.

-Pensé que a estas alturas lo sabrías, Spencer, pero veo que la inteligencia de la que dices gozar, en situaciones así, termina por fallarte-contestó la chica con seriedad y mirando a los ojos al estudiante de sexto curso de Ravenclaw.

Detrás de ella escuchó como los tres jóvenes se reían por lo que había dicho y una media sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en su rostro pero logró contenerla a tiempo. Dirigió su vista a su compañero de casa y lo retó con la mirada, el chico Spencer puso una mueca de fastidio en su rostro e indicó a sus compañeros que se retiraran junto con él de regreso al castillo sin mirar ninguno hacia atrás.

Rose escuchó como los tres suspiraron de alivio al verse salvados de una buena mojada en las frías aguas del lago y se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa ladeada. Albus se acercó a su prima y la abrazó con fuerza, por un momento había temido que a ella también la metieran en aquel lío junto con ellos, pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchó el modo en el que le había contestado al tal Spencer. Ahora no le quedaban dudas de que su prima hubiera quedado en Ravenclaw y no en Gryffindor como toda la familia Weasley.

Ambos primos se soltaron lentamente después de varios minutos abrazados, Rose sabía que era la forma de Albus de darle las gracias por haberlos defendido, ella no pecaba de ignorancia que lo había hecho porque le había nacido, quizá tenía mucho carácter o demasiada nobleza y valentía para haber pertenecido a Gryffindor, y por ese mismo motivo, esas ganas que sintió cuando miró lo que estaba pasando y se acercó, intuía que lo había hecho por eso mismo, porque aunque su intelecto fuera digno de un Ravenclaw, en sus venas corría la sangre Gryffindor también.

El chico moreno, amigo de Albus le tendió la mano, la cual ella estrechó sin miramientos y le sonrió al muchacho que se colocó al lado de Albus para retirarse rumbo a su sala común, querían descansar un rato luego de todo lo que habían pasado, sus miradas fueron hacia Scorpius quien les hizo un ademan con las manos para que se adelantaran y ellos lo obedecieron dejándolo solo con la chica Weasley.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias, después de todo, Weasley-dijo Scorpius con un toque de su característica arrogancia y altanería.

-No tienes porque, considéralo como una ayuda hacia Albus, nada más-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Scorpius le tendió la mano derecha en señal de agradecimiento y Rose sorprendida por la acción de Malfoy se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, al final la chica estrechó la mano de Scorpius que la sostenía con fuerza.

-¿Tregua?-dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Si así tu lo quieres, está bien-contestó Rose aun estrechando la mano del chico.

-Albus siempre habla de ti, creo que no nos vendrá mal juntarnos con una Ravenclaw de vez en cuando, así que, ¿Amigos? Y si alguno de ellos no está te prometo que no estarás sola.

-Hasta el final del tiempo. Malfoy, hasta el final.

El tiempo es relativo, pasa tan rápido como el agua cuando corre por un rio, como las estaciones del año, sabes que están ahí pero las ves pasar ante tus ojos tan rápido que te das cuenta cuando ya estás viviendo dentro de otra estación.

Una promesa tiene real valor cuando es hecha de corazón, cuando sabes que la otra persona no te fallará y que confiarías hasta tu vida. La naciente amistad de Rose y Scorpius comenzó con una promesa, una promesa que al cabo de unos años, se arrepentirían de haber hecho al saber que su amistad y sus sentimientos iban mas allá, ¿Puede una promesa hecha hasta el final del tiempo romperse para darles una nueva oportunidad, darles algo diferente?

Solo ellos, el tiempo y sus vivencias del día a día serian la respuesta.


	3. Nadie se va a Marchar

**Hola! He aqui el tercer capitulo de este song-fic que va a marchas forzadas pero vamos avanzando!**

**Este oneshot esta basado en la canción Nadie se va a marchar de Noel Schajris, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**Este oneshot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del Foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

* * *

**3. Nadie se va a marchar.**

Era una mañana del mes de octubre, las hojas de los arboles de colores naranjos, caían al suelo cubriéndolo con una alfombra de matices de colores propios de la temporada.

Otoño, su estación favorita, ni más ni menos. Le gustaba el frio, disfrutaba salir al aire libre y sentir el viento que mecía sus cabellos rojizos, amaba la sensación de libertad que sentía cuando se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts y caminaba por las tardes sola mientras observaba las aguas cristalinas del Lago Negro y escuchaba como las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba.

Pero en esa ocasión, en ese año, el otoño ya no le gustó tanto como siempre.

Durante su desayuno en la mesa de Ravenclaw, una lechuza parda a la que ella identificó como la perteneciente a su madre, pues era la que ocupaba cuando enviaba sus cartas a sus subordinados en el Ministerio de Magia; le entregó una carta con una noticia que nunca había esperado en sus cortos catorce años de edad.

Dejó de comer al terminar de leer tan fatal noticia para ella y sin mirar a nadie a su alrededor, salió con paso apresurado del Gran Comedor y se dirigió rumbo a los terrenos del colegio, buscando un sitio donde poder llorar tranquila.

Ya se lo había imaginado, ya casi lo había intuido. Tantas pláticas secretas entre sus padres y sus tíos, el abrupto desanimo de su primo James que tenía como costumbre crear bromas con sus amigos y que de un momento a otro dejó de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por qué tuvieron que esperar a que algo pasara para contárselo?

Aunque su conciencia le respondía cada una de las preguntas que se realizaba. Ella sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y se negó a verlo, se negó a sí misma la realidad que estaba pasando para evitar el sufrimiento pero nunca imaginó que el dolor sería más grande que la negación.

Su abuelo, Arthur Weasley, había muerto de una fuerte pulmonía y los medimagos de San Mungo poco pudieron hacer por él, estaba ya en etapa terminal.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones que daban al acceso a los terrenos y las lágrimas lentamente rodaron por sus mejillas y dejaba escapar ligeros sollozos al aire. Sus recuerdos, todos aquellos que había vivido con su abuelo regresaban de vuelta a su cabeza como un fuerte golpe, uno tras otro. Uno de sus mayores pilares se había ido y ella se sentía indefensa, sin ganas de seguir adelante con su vida.

-¿Para qué seguir? ¿Para qué vivir si al final se van a marchar?-dijo ella entre sollozos y un llanto incontrolable.

-Ya no llores más, Rose-dijo la voz de un chico cerca de ella.

Rose levantó su cabeza hacia el chico que se había acercado a ella en ese momento en el que no quería más que estar sola y llorar en silencio la muerte de su abuelo, pero al ver al chico y reconocerlo, no pudo más.

Se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos del chico que portaba el uniforme de Slytherin. Si, ese chico no era otro que Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, sabia lo que había pasado porque su mejor amigo, Albus Potter le había contado de la enfermedad de su abuelo y esa misma mañana había recibido una carta donde le daban la noticia de que Arthur Weasley había muerto.

Observó como Albus se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la mesa de los leones con el fin de hablar con su hermano. Miró como ambos hermanos Potter seguidos de su hermana menor que cursaba primer curso en Gryffindor, salían del Gran Comedor con expresiones ausentes.

Sabía que Albus no tendría problema, sus hermanos estaban con él, pero quien le preocupaba era su amiga pelirroja perteneciente a Ravenclaw, ella no contaba con un hermano en el colegio aún porque según le había comentado ella, su hermano Hugo aún no tenía edad para entrar el colegio, así que tendría que enfrentarse a esa noticia ella sola.

¿Por qué estaba sola? Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo, no entendía la razón del porqué Rose paseaba por los pasillos o por los terrenos del colegio sola, sin nadie que la acompañara. Hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de que cada día y a cada hora permanecía pendiente a cada cosa que la chica hiciera y cuando quiso enmendar el error, o al menos así lo llamaba, supo que lo que sentía por Rose era algo mucho más grande que una amistad.

Pero no podía decirle que la quería tanto y que daría lo que fuera por ser él quien estuviera en su situación y no ella que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos. La separó un poco de su cuerpo y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y con sus pulgares le limpió las lágrimas que enmarcaban su rostro y le sonrió.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-le dijo Scorpius con un ligero tono de nerviosismo en la voz, captando la atención de los ojos de la chica quien lo miró sin comprender-No soporto verte llorar.

Rose se separó de él mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire tratando de contener las lágrimas y no lanzarse a llorar otra vez.

-Estoy enojada con todo, con la vida, con mi familia hasta conmigo misma porque pienso que de alguna manera pude haber evitado la muerte de mi abuelo, porque, de alguna manera pude darme cuenta de que algo le pasaba, de que estaba enfermo, ¿Pero sabes que hice, Scorpius? Me lo negué, me negué a mi misma que algo pasaba porque no quería sufrir lo que ahora sufro, porque me duele, ¿Sabes? Duele como no tienes idea-habló Rose rápidamente con la voz ahogada por contener las lágrimas que al final acabó por derramar.

Scorpius la miró con ternura y con comprensión, la entendía, había pasado por algo similar cuando había sido un niño y entendía el dolor por el que pasaba Rose, porque ella si tuvo un abuelo que la consintió en todo lo que quería, pero él no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar a su abuelo. Sonrió con cierta ironía. Muchos decían que eran dos polos opuestos, completamente diferentes y, sin embargo, eran más parecidos de lo que muchos y ellos mismos, pensaban.

-Al menos tú pudiste disfrutar de tus abuelos, yo no pude, y no sabes cuánto celaba a Albus cuando me decía que le habían regalado algo sus abuelos por pequeño que fuera-dijo Scorpius con voz seria mirando a la chica que volvió a sentarse en los escalones sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y con la mirada perdida-Las penas nublaran el cielo, pero no durará para siempre.

Scorpius se acercó a la chica y se sentó junto a ella mirando a la nada, Rose giró su vista hacia el chico y lo miró interrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo hipeando y con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

-No estás sola Rose, recuérdalo siempre-le contestó el muchacho mirándola fijamente-Yo estaré ahí siempre para ti, no importa lo que sea.

Rose al escuchar las palabras dichas por el muchacho, infló los cachetes en un gesto de enojo y frustración. Desvió la mirada hacia los terrenos y cerró los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío por el frio del otoño, había pensado que estaría sola en esos momentos, pero la presencia de Scopius a su lado fue como un rayo de sol, un rayo de luz que hizo que volviera a disfrutar del frio viento otoñal al que había visto gris en esa mañana.

-Scorpius, gracias-dijo ella en un susurro que Scorpius escuchó muy bien mientras sentía que ella se acercaba a él y lo volvía a abrazar. Se sentían tan bien asi que podrían pasar mañanas y tardes así abrazados.

-Rose, yo no me voy a marchar, hoy estoy aquí y mañana también.

Mientras Rose se encontraba abrazada a Scorpius pensó que no todo en la vida era malo, y que quizá su abuelo se había ido pero le había dejado un buen regalo, la compañía y la amistad de Scorpius Malfoy que, sin querer, le había devuelto las ganas de volver a sonreír y de soñar, porque por fin sabía que no estaba sola dentro de ese enorme colegio, tenía a alguien que la entendía y la apoyaba en cada momento y esa era una de esas veces.

Dicen que cuando pasan cosas malas es cuando aparecen tus verdaderos amigos, quienes te apoyan mucho mejor que tu propia familia. El dolor no es algo que se quedara para siempre en tu corazón, tal vez ahora tengas algún problema y te duela porque no puedes resolverlo o porque como Rose, perdiste a alguien, pero voltea la vista hacia atrás, siempre habrá alguien que busca lo mejor para ti y quién sabe, a lo mejor esa persona será el amor de tu vida, tal y como Rose lo descubrirá con el paso del tiempo.

"_Yo estaré aquí siempre, no me voy a marchar"…._


	4. Amiga

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui un nuevo capitulo de este song-fic!**

**Esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Scorpius y tomamos como referencia la cancion "Amiga" de Alexander Acha, espero que les guste.**

**Este fic participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del Foro "El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas".**

* * *

**4. Amiga.**

Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tengo quince años y curso quinto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en la casa Slytherin igual que mis ancestros antes que yo, así como mi padre y mi abuelo, en fin, toda mi familia, todo el linaje Malfoy ha pertenecido a Slytherin por generaciones y se esperaba lo mismo por mi parte, claro.

Y asi fue. Soy un Slytherin, cumplí con todo lo que se esperaba de mí desde que entré al colegio, mis notas son altas, no las mejores pero lo son. Sin embargo, algo que nunca esperó mi padre fue que mi mejor amigo fuera hijo del que había sido su enemigo mientras estudiaban, su nombre es Albus Severus Potter, el segundo hijo del que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso, Harry Potter.

Nunca me había importado que nuestros padres se hubieran llevado mal en el pasado, esa había sido su vida y ahora, nos tocaba a nosotros hacer la nuestra, así que por ese motivo Albus se volvió en mi mejor amigo, en mi confidente y cómplice de travesuras pues mi amigo no podía zafarse de los planes de su hermano mayor cuando se le ocurría una broma y ambos nos veíamos envueltos en las bromas de James Potter quien había acabado el colegio hace ya un año.

Pero ya basta de hablar de mis amigos y de mí en el colegio, la razón por la que he decidido contar esta historia es porque marcó mi vida, porque haberla conocido fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, porque tan solo era ella, una chica fuerte, inteligente, valiente que en nuestro tercer año me cautivó gracias a que nos defendió de unos matones de Ravenclaw y algunos más. Ahí fue cuando entendí que mi convicción principal, con la cual había llegado al colegio y me hizo volverme amigo de Albus, ahora cobraba mayor importancia, porque ella, con sus palabras, había dado a entender lo que yo comenzaba a hacer con mi vida.

Ambos habíamos dejado el pasado atrás. Solo existíamos dos chicos estudiando en una escuela de magia y aunque los ideales de mi familia fueran distintos a los de la familia de ella, no podía decirse que éramos completamente diferentes, quizá sin darnos cuenta, el parecido en cuanto a forma de pensar era muy similar y eso me agradó de ella. Eso me gustó.

La historia que voy a contar ahora, no es la típica historia de amor, llena de tragedias y dramas, porque esta historia es mucho más que eso, es mucho más que un romance adolescente, es algo que nació gracias a una amistad; una amistad, la más extraña de todas.

Todo empezó el día que comenzamos nuestro primer viaje hacia Hogwarts, mi padre ya me había advertido con quienes no debía de juntarme y con quienes sí para mantener las apariencias. Rodeé los ojos ante el sermón de mi padre, siempre era lo mismo cuando realizábamos enormes reuniones en la mansión en las cuales estaban invitados algunos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia y viejos amigos de la familia, así que ya me sabía ese sermón de pies a cabeza.

Encontré un compartimiento vacio casi al final del tren donde me encontré con dos chicos que conocía desde que era pequeño. Richard Nott y Landon Zabini, hijos de viejos compañeros de colegio de mi padre y nos dedicamos a platicar sobre nuestras vacaciones y una que otra conversación sobre quidditch.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de nuestro compartimiento se abre dejando entrar a dos chicos ya vestidos con las túnicas de Hogwarts pero sin ningún escudo en ellas, pensé que debían de ser de primer año al igual que mis dos acompañantes y yo. Eran un chico y una chica. El chico tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos verde esmeralda, tenía un semblante entre tímido y alegre y la chica tenía el cabello rojizo largo cayendo en rizos mal colocados sobre sus hombros, pero su mirada llena de arrogancia y su porte de sabelotodo insufrible me hicieron detestarla de inmediato.

Hice una mueca de disgusto que fue bien vista por los dos chicos que habían llegado como intrusos a nuestro compartimiento y les hablé arrastrando las palabras-¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?-dije tratando de ser cortés, ¿Cortesía ante todo no?

La chica de cabellos rojizos me miró fijamente como si estuviera retándome y la miré del mismo modo, era un Malfoy y según mi padre, un Malfoy nunca bajaba la cabeza ni se dejaba intimidar. Y sin embargo, ella no abrió la boca, lo hizo el chico que la acompañaba, así que desvié la vista y la dirigí hacia el chico de cabello negro.

-¿Han visto a un sapo?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa tímida-Un chico llamado Frank Longbottom lo ha perdido.

-No lo hemos visto-contesté con rudeza y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fueran del compartimiento, ya me estaba hartando de respirar el mismo aire que la chica pelirroja.

El chico de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza en clara señal de haber comprendido y salió de ahí jalando del brazo a la chica que por lo poco que pude escuchar, ese chico la llamaba Rose.

¿Así que se llamaba Rose? Pero, ¿Rose cuanto? Mis pensamientos se dirigieron todo el camino hacia el colegio, a esa chica, a Rose. Algo dentro de mí se encontraba angustiado, como nervioso, quería investigar más acerca de esa chica, quien era su familia, como era, así pasó el tiempo y me encontré frente a la mesa de profesores en Hogwarts en la ceremonia de selección, ahí fue cuando supe su nombre completo: Rose Weasley.

Weasley. Su apellido me era conocido, creo que había escuchado a mi padre mencionarlo, pero había algo, un sentimiento extraño que me hacia dejar todo lo malo que pudo haber dicho mi padre de esa familia y comencé a sentir algo muy parecido a la admiración por ella cuando escuché que fue seleccionada a Ravenclaw, entonces eso significaba que era una chica inteligente.

Fui seleccionado a Slytherin al igual que mis dos amigos y uno nuevo que se agregó a nuestro grupo, Albus Potter. Casi brinco de la emoción en medio del Gran Comedor cuando nos platicó que Rose y él eran primos hermanos. Esa fue la manera que ví mejor para acercarme a ella y conocerla, pero nunca aceptaba compañía, siempre estaba sola.

En nuestro primer año no pude evitar aprenderme su rutina, pues cada mañana o por las tardes, solía dar un paseo por los terrenos sola, perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que ella no sabía era que nunca estaba sola, yo la acompañaba desde lejos, observándola en silencio hasta que en una ocasión, en tercer año, mis amigos y yo fuimos interceptados por esos matones de Ravenclaw y no se que otra casa, pero ella nos defendió.

Aunque las palabras dichas por ella, que solo lo había hecho por su primo hicieron un calorcillo se postrara en mi pecho haciéndome sentir inmensamente fuerte y poderoso, le ofrecí una tregua, una oportunidad para ser solo Scorpius y Rose, no Malfoy ni Weasley. Quería conocerla, quería ser su amigo.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días y de los dos años que llevaba de conocerla, sentía que cuando estaba cerca de ella, ese calorcillo que sentí, envolvía mi pecho y las ganas de abrazarla eran enormes y era complicado luchar contra eso. La abrazaba como amigo, pero mi mente gritaba que quería algo más, no solo un abrazo de amigos pero eran palabras que no podía decirle, no por miedo al rechazo, sino porque tenía miedo a perder la amistad que teníamos.

¿Qué podía hacer para no sentir lo que inevitablemente sentía? Nada, no podía hacer nada porque me enamoré y ella ni cuenta podía darse. Porque o se enfrentaba a algunos problemas con sus primos o con algunos profesores o le daba por dar un paseo por los terrenos y perderse en sus pensamientos y a veces cuando platicaba con ella ni caso me hacía.

No sabía cómo podía hacerlo pero ella lograba abrir la coraza que mantenía encerrados a mis sentimientos, si ella sufría, yo lo hacía también, si ella era feliz, también lo era yo, pero solo era mi amiga y aunque me encontrara buscando alguna señal por parte de ella de interés hacia mi persona, no hallaba ninguna pero no perdía la esperanza.

Me sentía con el corazón a punto de estallar, a punto de decirle cuanto la quería, que quería que estuviera conmigo siempre, pero todo lo callaba porque no tenía los pantalones suficientes como para decirle lo que en verdad sentía más allá que una simple amistad, pero como se lo explicaba…

Solo se me ocurrían dos palabras: Me enamoré.


	5. You Belong With Me

**Siguiente one shot basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift "You Belong with me" narrado desde la perspectiva de Rose, espero les guste.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

* * *

**5. You Belong with Me.**

Era el descanso después de unas largas y tediosas clases de Transformaciones, Pociones y Encantamientos y es que, era lógico, nos encontrábamos en el año de los TIMOS, así que entre trabajos, deberes escolares y clases teóricas y practicas el día se me iba volando.

Principios de febrero, el mes con más aire según mi perspectiva, lo cual no me gustaba porque hacía que los pergaminos con apuntes o deberes salieran volando involuntariamente de mis manos. Bufé exasperada y enojada, me gustaba salir y sentir el aire pero no como se encontraba el clima en el mes de febrero, el uniforme era una completa tortura en esos días de fuertes vientos, además ni podía peinarme bien gracias a que las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era al aire libre y mi coleta se deshacía y mi pelo terminaba hecho un desastre.

Despeinada y con un montón de pergaminos en mis manos me encontraba avanzando por los pasillos del colegio rumbo a mi sala común donde los acomodaría por materias y por temas para no tener problemas al momento de los exámenes, di vuelta en un pasillo cercano a la puerta principal y observé a un chico de mi mismo grado con capa de Slytherin, de cabello rubio que se encontraba hablando con una chica de cabello negro y túnica de Ravenclaw al igual que yo.

Lo reconocí al instante, era Scorpius y la chica era su novia de turno al parecer, y si mal no recordaba se llamaba Cecille Swan. La chica parecía molesta por algo y Scorpius parecía desesperado pues se pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio, estoy lejos de ellos pero logró escuchar que la chica corta algo que Scorpius le estaba diciendo y lo deja ahí, en medio del pasillo solo y ella se va enojada sabrá Merlín a donde.

Conocía a Scorpius y sabia que él no haría enojar a su novia por algo o con la intención de pelearse, su humor era bastante negro pero, ¿Acaso era yo la única que podía entender sus chistes? Porque si por eso su novia se había enojado con él significaba que no lo conocía o no lo entendía y había tomado alguno de sus chistes como una ofensa sin serlo.

Decidí no entrar a ese pasillo y subí las escaleras principales para tomar el camino largo hacia mi sala común mientras pensaba que cada una de las chicas a las que Scorpius les pedía citas tenían una gran diferencia conmigo. Todas parecían muñequitas de porcelana, que se tardaban horas en arreglarse solo para ir a clases, ese tipo de chicas que solo usaban minifaldas en las salidas a Hogsmeade sin importar el clima, mientras yo podía pasar solo con unos jeans y camisetas y tenis, algo cómodo.

Pero conocía a Scorpius y sabía que esas chicas no eran su tipo, eran demasiado superficiales y no podíamos decir que Scorpius fuera superficial porque no lo era, solo que estuviera manteniendo las apariencias…

Y los celos emergieron en mí, no tenía idea de cuándo ni porque, pero me gustaba ese rubio Slytherin, ese muchacho que estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba y que nunca me dejaba sola, bueno, hasta que se iba con su respectiva cita y me dejaba. Había tratado mil veces de aclarar la situación con él pero nunca se daba el momento, es como si Merlín me dijera que esperara y que mi amigo pronto encontraría lo que buscaba y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser yo, pero la esperanza se mantenía vana.

Y es que todo apuntaba a que yo debía estar con él porque sabía todo de él y él lo sabía todo de mí, porque era la única que lo escuchaba y lo entendía cuando tenía problemas, porque sabía que su personalidad estando con otras personas lo convertían en un arrogante diplomático que aborrecía pero amaba cuando estaba conmigo y se portaba tierno, y de nuevo me encontraba en otro dilema, amaba sus dos formas de ser. Lo quería por ser quien era no por su apellido que era gracias a lo que muchas lo seguían.

¿Entonces porque no estaba con él? Si reíamos cuando estábamos juntos y su sonrisa iluminaba todo, era como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, pero él no me miraba y no sabía qué hacer para que me observara.

Scorpius Malfoy debía de estar conmigo porque era la única que lo conocía como era, que sabia acerca de sus sueños, lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

¿Y porque no estábamos juntos? Ah sí, ya recuerdo, porque no soy el tipo de chica que quiere para él, yo no estoy en su campo de visión.

¿Pero y si arriesgaba? Nada perdía con intentarlo, solo sabía que quería estar con Scorpius, lo quería conmigo, quizá el no supiera a donde pertenencia pero yo sí, y era conmigo, el debía estar conmigo.

Con tales pensamientos llegué a la sala común y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, dejé los pergaminos en la mesita de noche y me tumbé en la cama con una media sonrisa, sí, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy debía estar conmigo y de algún modo lo estaría.

Ya me había decidido.


	6. We Found Love

**Otro cap más, este oneshot esta basado en la cancion de Rihanna "We Found Love" espero les guste!**

* * *

**We Found Love.**

Eran vacaciones de semana santa y toda la familia Weasley se encontraba en la Madriguera, era demasiado temprano para que todos sus habitantes se levantaran pero en la habitación que compartían dos pelirrojas, la música sonaba con fuerza despertando a una pelirroja de cabello rizado que momentos antes dormía plácidamente.

Se desperezó en su cama y se enderezó mientras se tallaba los ojos pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando observó una escena que la dejó boquiabierta. Su prima Lily de doce años se encontraba en medio de la habitación bailando al ritmo de la música y cantando.

¿Cantando? A Rose le parecía que se oía como un ave lista para ser despellejada, colocó sus manos sobre su rostro lamentándose no haber accedido a la petición de Roxanne de compartir habitación.

-Buenos días Rosie-dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía bailando con su pijama de pingüinos y la pobre de Rose estaba verde después de ver el espectáculo de su prima que no podía ni hablar.

-Rose, esa canción dice exactamente la situación que están pasando Scorpius y tú, ¿no?

Al escuchar el nombre de Scorpius, Rose se puso roja pues días antes de las vacaciones, Scorpius al fin le había pedido que fuera su novia y la chica aceptó completamente feliz pero no entendía las palabras de su prima.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rose con nerviosismo a lo que Lily sonrió y dejó de bailar para acercarse a la cama de su prima.

-¿El tío Ron aun no acepta que estés saliendo con Scorpius verdad? Por todo eso de que su padre y el tío se llevaban mal cuando eran estudiantes…

-Lily, eso ya es pasado, se los he dicho miles de veces-contestó Rose rodando los ojos con exasperación.

-Pero nunca imaginaste encontrar el amor asi, lo encontraste en un lugar donde no había esperanza, donde los Malfoy están tratando de retomar su camino como familia poderosa, pero ustedes dos son como una luz que brilla dejando atrás todo mal entendido, y por lo que Albus me ha contado ustedes dos no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados, se quieren mucho para eso.

Rose hizo nota mental de torturar al bocazas de su primo que fue con el chisme con media familia, estaba bien que no aceptaran aun a su novio pero él no era malo, no como lo fue su abuelo y su padre, Scorpius no era un mortifago y nunca lo sería.

Pero Lily tenia razón, ambos eran la esperanza para un mundo nuevo, lejos de los prejuicios, lejos de todos los males, su amor era verdadero y podía sentirlo, podía sentir como latia en su cabeza ese sentimiento que por fin era correspondido.

Por fin habían encontrado el amor, ambos. Lo habían encontrado en un lugar sin esperanza pero ellos eran la esperanza.


	7. Call Me Maybe

**Hola! Seguimos con el reto a marchas forzadas!**

**Este capitulo esta basado en la canción Call Me Maybe, espero que les guste.**

**Este oneshot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpion que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

* * *

**Call me Maybe.**

Si cada palabra que en estas hojas en blanco se encuentran las leyeran todas esas personas que están a mi alrededor se darían cuenta de quién soy y como soy. Pero no lo hacen, ni lo harán porque esto nadie lo verá. Cada oración, cada verso que se escribe aquí, sale de mi alma, de mi corazón, en estas líneas vacio mi ser, dejo mis sentimientos y experiencias del día a día y eso nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe cómo me siento respecto a una situación, como actuó de acuerdo a un momento, nadie sabe nada.

A veces pienso que estoy sola, que no tengo a nadie junto a mí, amigos, no, solo conocidos porque como tal no tengo personas que se preocupen realmente por mi y que les interese saber como estoy. No tengo nada de eso en realidad. Todo es un espejismo que solo la gente puede ver pero no es la realidad, no soy yo.

Si sentirse utilizada es igual a como me siento yo en estos momentos me hubiera ahorrado todo el show que hice cuando hable con él, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él aun teniendo a alguien a quien quiere vino y me dijo todo lo que me ha dicho? ¿Por qué me mandó cartas solo para hablarme unos días y dejarme botada después? ¿Quién cree que soy?

No sé qué hacer, llegue a plantearme el regresar a jugar quidditch pero ¿Para qué serviría? Solo regresaría un pasado que ya había dejado atrás, es como si fuera de nuevo Spencer al que trato de llamar su atención con el quidditch, y no quiero eso, no quiero regresar otra vez a darlo todo y quedarme sin nada, estar sola como estoy, dolida, confundida y alterada porque no sé cómo actuar, porque no se entender las cosas, porque aun soy bastante inmadura en cuestión de las relaciones sociales y sobre todo cuando se trata de cuestiones de amor, antes había sufrido lo indeseable, había llorado a lagrima viva.

No puedo negar que quiero llorar porque más que nada me siento pisoteada, me siento como basura, como una cosa sin valor, a veces me he preguntado, ¿Por qué los hombres no actúan conmigo como con las demás mujeres? ¿Por qué conmigo lo único que buscan es sexo y nada más me ven como un objeto al que pueden manipular? Como antes había dicho, ya me he hecho a la idea de que me quedare sola toda mi vida, y quizá ni llegue a tener hijos, lamentablemente así veo mi situación y por lo tanto me fijo en otras cosas que pensar en hombres, amor y casarme, porque a mis veinte años, casi veintiuno me doy cuenta de que nadie, por más que sea fuerte mi deseo de que me quieran, nadie lo hace, nadie ve mas allá, y además nadie me observa.

Veo como mis compañeras están con sus novios, como se notan felices y entonces me pregunto, ¿Qué tienen ellas que yo no y como le hacen para tener a tantos hombres tras de ellas? A veces me siento como el bicho raro, aquel que no es nadie dentro de la sociedad, aquella muchacha que es solo vista como una buena amiga y nada más, me siento sola, incomprendida, y con el corazón a punto de romperse en cachitos, y duele, duele saber que solo fuiste un experimento.

Duele que quizá solo fuiste una apuesta entre dos amigos y te llevaron entre las patas sin importarles tus sentimientos y para colmo te dejaste llevar y caíste como una tonta, asi me siento, así estoy ahora, duele saber que solo jugaban contigo, que solo fuiste un mientras tanto y que ni una amistad quería formar contigo, solo divertirse diciendo todo lo que dijo, unas simples palabras que te llevaron al cielo pero las acciones hicieron que cayeras estrepitosamente al suelo.

Quiero llorar, tengo ganas de gritar, ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así? ¿Qué he hecho? Perdí la confianza en los hombres, solo confió en mi padre y en mi hermano, ni en mis propios amigos puedo confiar por temor a que también jueguen conmigo y me hagan daño, ya fue suficiente, ya no quiero sentir más, quisiera ser como una zombie que no siente, que no le duele nada ni siente nada, pero mira, te acabo de conocer y te encuentro en cada esquina, a cada lugar al que voy, ahí estás tú, tienes mi dirección, una lechuza podrá encontrarme, mandame una carta, quizá si tu me llamas, ahí estaré, esperando por ti.


	8. Stand My Ground

**Este oneshot esta basado en la cancion de la banda de metal sinfonico Within Temptation llamada Stand My Ground.**

**Este oneshot participa en el reto "El Ipod de Rose" dentro del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

* * *

**8. Stand My Ground.**

Es fácil decir que todo en esta vida es sencillo, que mientras vivas no tendrás problemas, que si naciste con estrella y en un lecho de rosas, tu vida será simple y sencilla. En este mundo, donde la magia existe, en un lugar donde puedes encontrar todo aquello lo que tu mundo muggle te permite soñar, pero, cuando te das cuenta de que la vida de la sociedad muggle no difiere mucho de la sociedad mágica, la cual es donde vivo aunque tenga orígenes muggles y yo sea una mestiza; o sea, la sangre que corre por mis venas es mitad mágica, mitad no mágica, como un ser humano normal.

En la sociedad muggle, mi vida, mi forma en la que vivo, nadie la entendería. Pensarían que estoy loca porque la magia es parte de mi vida, es lo que soy y es lo que da forma a quien soy: Rose Weasley.

Una joven bruja que busca ser y descubrir quién es y saber qué es lo que piensa por sí misma. Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer mientras he estudiado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; he querido hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta pero también me detengo a pensar si lo que hago es lo correcto.

Dirán que soy rara porque no sigo a las masas, solo hago lo que mi corazón quiere, pero, ¿Se siente bien así? Tarde en la noche, me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi dormitorio dentro de la sala común de Ravenclaw y los recuerdos que pensé haber dejado atrás golpean mi mente y me encuentro de nuevo estancada entre miedos e inseguridades porque dudo en poder luchar y tomar de frente a los problemas que me enfrento.

Y sin embargo, ante tantos miedos que me paralizan, que hacen temer lo que puede suceder ante lo que decida hacer, debo seguir firme en mis convicciones, porque si no lo hago, quizá, alguien más se quedará en mi lugar.

Miro a los estudiantes a mi alrededor y en cada esquina de los pasillos por los que camino diariamente, me encuentro con miles de parejas y yo empiezo a confundirme porque yo no tengo a nadie a mi lado, tengo amigos, claro, pero otra vez vuelvo a plantearme mis convicciones y dentro de mí, algo me indica que aún no estoy lista, que mis intereses son diferentes a los de la mayoría de los adolescentes de mi edad y por eso he sido mal vista y criticada pero nunca cerraré los ojos, mantendré mi frente en alto y encaro cada situación.

He tratado de integrarme a esa gente que piensa diferente a mí, pero no puedo mentirme a mí misma, por lo que pienso, por lo que hago y por lo que quiero, es lo que soy, y no puedo mirar atrás para cambiar y volverme una niña inmadura y sin pensamiento propio, por eso y más estoy aquí y me quedaré aquí, porque este es mi lugar.

Son tantos pensamientos que recorren mi cabeza y aún no puedo encontrarles respuesta. Y mirando al vacio en medio de mi lugar favorito para pensar cerca del Lago Negro, mis ojos observan como un muchacho de cabellos rubios platinados que brillaban a la luz del sol con el uniforme verde con plata de la casa de Slytherin, se acercó lentamente a la orilla del lago y se dejó caer sobre la hierba verde de los terrenos, apreté mis manos en puños con fuerza pues ese chico era uno de los problemas que más rondaban en mi cabeza.

Cada día lo miraba con una chica diferente, pero todas con buen cuerpo y guapas, tal y como una vez dijo mi padre, esas eran chicas que solo las buscaban para pasar un buen rato y no tener nada serio y asi eran los Malfoy. El corazón se me estrujó cuando escuché a mi padre decir esas palabras que él sin saber, me había dañado pues ese chico era del que estaba enamorada pero como todos los demás, no me observaba.

Podía ver que cuando él se encontraba solo, sin nadie pululando a su alrededor se sentía la tranquilidad porque no salía de ese chico el aire de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba dia tras día, había veces donde sentía que podía acercarme a él pero me detenía, porque no tenia el valor de encararlo, de ir a hablar con él.

Estaba segura de algo, siempre trataba de hablarle, pero mi orgullo, mi forma de ser me impedía acercarme a él, simplemente porque éramos de bandos distintos, él era un hijo de mortifago y yo era la hija de dos héroes de la segunda guerra. Era prácticamente imposible.

Por eso, siempre me quedaba en mi sitio mirándolo de lejos, esperando a que algún dia me mirara del mismo modo que yo lo hacía.


	9. Afortunadamente no Eres Tu

**Este oneshot esta basado en la cancion Afortunadamente no eres Tu de Paty Cantú.**

**Este oneshot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpion que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

* * *

**9. Afortunadamente No Eres Tu.**

Estaba parada en medio del salón de clases esperando a que llegue la profesora Mcgonagall para dar inicio a la clase de Transformaciones. No me había levantado de buen ánimo, mis compañeras de cuarto se habían quedado despiertas hasta las tres de la mañana platicando sobre los chicos más guapos del colegio y por más que me tapaba con las mantas aun podía escuchar sus voces y sus risas.

Me decían que era extraña porque no compartía esas noches de desvelo con ellas, que prefería dormirme temprano para madrugar al día siguiente y que aparte le daba demasiada importancia a los deberes que nos dejaban con días de anticipación y yo ya tenia listos.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué me desvelara igual que ellas un día antes de la entrega de los trabajos? No gracias, yo amaba dormir y un trabajo así no iba a quitarme el sueño.

Escuché que la puerta del aula se abría y todos los que cursábamos la materia nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares y para mi sorpresa me encontré sentada al lado del odioso de Malfoy, al que hace algunos años había bautizado como el "hurón" recordando un comentario de mis tíos acerca del padre de Malfoy cuando fueron estudiantes, claro, que el mote no le agradó mucho a la serpiente rubia.

Me giré hacia el chico a mi lado para comenzar a hablarle con insultos como normalmente lo hacemos pero un fuerte olor a alcohol hizo que en mi cara se dibujara una mueca de asco ante tal olor, al parecer había tenido una buena noche de juerga con sus amigos, solo esperaba que Albus no hubiera participado en ella.

-Malfoy, ¿Te has dado cuenta que apestas a alcohol?-le dije despectiva y con asco.

-Weasley, ahórrate tus comentarios-dijo Malfoy colocando su cabeza sobre el pupitre-No estoy para escuchar tus chillidos.

-¿Qué hicieron anoche en la sala común de Slytherin?-le pregunté en un susurro esperando sacarle la información sobre mi primo que era compañero del borracho slytherin.

-Eso no te importa-apenas le entendí al hablar, tenía la voz pastosa, grave como si estuviera enfermo de una fuerte gripa y apenas pudiera hablar.

Iba a contestarle pero a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido, por suerte la profesora no le llamó la atención, creo que ya estaba acostumbrada a que los alumnos llegaran en esas condiciones después del fin de semana.

Entonces algo prendió en mi cabeza, ese mismo fin de semana, Malfoy me había pedido salir pero me negué, recuerdo que Malfoy que decía que era muy maduro para tener la edad de dieciséis años, y que fácil podía pasar por un hombre joven de veintiséis; hizo tremendo berrinche de niño mimado. ¿Sería por eso que hubiera tomado? No, no podía creerlo que llegara a tanto con su obsesión de salir conmigo, ¿Por qué era eso no?

Había ocasiones en las que Malfoy se comportaba como el típico príncipe de cuento y todas las chicas caian a sus pies, pero yo era la excepción. Según Albus me decía que iba en serio conmigo pero prefería ignorar cualquier comentario porque, Malfoy no me caia perfectamente bien, en pocas palabras, no lo soportaba.

Yo quería a un chico que supiera amar sin condición, que con cada beso me llevara al cielo y que me enamorara hasta los huesos y Malfoy no era ese chico que yo quería. Era el defecto, no era el indicado para mí y el que se haya emborrachado hasta perderse era la señal que necesitaba para saber que él no sería para mí.

Le di las gracias a Merlín porque afortunadamente no era él, el chico para mí. Scorpius Malfoy estaba lleno de vicios y de problemas, yo admitámoslo, me merecía algo mejor.

Afortunadamente no era Malfoy el chico de mis sueños.


	10. We are never getting back together

**Este oneshot esta basado en la cancion We are never getting back together de Taylor Swift**

**Este oneshot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".**

* * *

**10. We are never getting back together.**

Recordaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada de la Madriguera la primera vez que Scorpius y yo habíamos roto, habíamos terminado una relación de pocos meses, él me dijo que era suficiente, que ya habíamos probado lo que era tener a nuestras familias en nuestra contra por una relación que nunca debimos de haber iniciado.

Por momentos me sentí como una tonta, sabía perfectamente que ese chico era encantador de mujeres por sus andares aristocráticos y sus buenos modales además ese cuerpo de infarto hecho para el pecado, Scorpius Malfoy no estaba nada mal a los ojos de las demás féminas y los mios tampoco se salvaron de la seducción del joven Malfoy.

Lloré algunas noches acostada sobre mi cama recordando el porqué de la ruptura, me había pedido tiempo, según Scorpius la situación de su familia no estaba bien, tenían que dar la imagen a la sociedad de que eran una familia completamente renovada y que esos años en los cuales apoyaban la magia oscura habían terminado y necesitaba ese tiempo para que sus padres pudieran manejar a la prensa a su favor y así que no le recriminaran que estuviera manteniendo una relación conmigo, con una mestiza traidora a la sangre.

Habían pasado tantos años y aún seguía persistiendo los prejuicios de sangre entre algunas familias influyentes del mundo mágico aunque los nuevos regímenes hubieran abolido todas las clases sociales y solo fuéramos una sola sociedad de magos y brujas sin importar tu árbol genealógico o el tipo de sangre que tengas. Pensé que Scorpius dejaría de lado las ideas de su familia y comenzaría algo real conmigo, viviríamos ese amor que tanto me profesaba en Hogwarts pero me equivoqué.

Platicaba algunas veces con mis primas más grandes, como Victoire que se había casado con Teddy Lupin hace tres años, con Dominique y Roxanne pero siempre las tres mantenían la misma opinión del que ya era mi ex novio. En un mes ya se presentaría con su nueva novia de turno.

Y cierto día, mientras me encontraba ayudándole a mi madre a limpiar la casa pues era su día libre y aprovechaba para hacer la limpieza completa a nuestro hogar, siempre me pedía que le ayudara pues mi hermano Hugo y mi padre se excusaban uno con que tenía mucho trabajo y otro que iría a visitar a algunos de sus amigos, dejándonos a mamá y a mi la carga de limpiar la casa al completo.

En fin, el timbre de la casa sonó indicándonos a ambas que teníamos visitas, mi madre me instó a que fuera a abrir pensando en que sería alguna de mis tías que procuraban visitarnos de vez en cuando pero cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una enorme sorpresa que no esperaba hasta mucho tiempo después.

Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba parado frente a mi puerta con un ramo de rosas blancas que son mis flores favoritas, me tendió el ramo el cual recibí con cortesía aunque por dentro sentía ganas de aventárselas en la cara de lleno para que viera todo lo que había causado por su culpa.

-Rose, perdóname, te he extrañado mucho todos estos días que hemos estado separados, las cosas cambiaran, créeme, ¿Podrás perdonarme?-dijo Scorpius con voz sobrecogedora, con tristeza y arrepentimiento colocando en su rostro una mirada como de borreguito a medio morir.

Sentí como el corazón se encogía en mi pecho, había soñado muchas noches con ese momento pero recordé las palabras de mis primas, de mi madre, diciéndome que Scorpius Malfoy no era el chico para mí, que estaba bien que en el pasado hubiésemos sido amigos inseparables, de los mejores, pero cuando decidimos ir más allá ahí fue cuando las cosas cambiaron.

Negué con la cabeza ante la petición de Scorpius, no podía darle ya una oportunidad de nuevo, seriamos amigos pero nada más, dejaría que él conversara con mis amigos, yo lo haría con los suyos porque hasta eso compartíamos, pero nada más porque él y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos de nuevo por mucho que yo lo anhelara dentro de mi ser.

-¿Sabes? Te odio, si sabías que esto no podía funcionar, ¿Por qué te declaraste entonces? ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara con un futuro que nunca tuviste presente?-le solté de golpe con frustración, rabia y tristeza.

-Rose, las cosas no son así y lo sabes-respondió Scorpius mirándome con esos ojos grises que me derretían pero ahora solo causaban más dolor en mi corazón.

A veces me siento como el bicho raro, aquel que no es nadie dentro de la sociedad, aquella muchacha que es solo vista como una buena amiga y nada más, me siento sola, incomprendida, y con el corazón a punto de romperse en cachitos, y duele, duele saber que solo fuiste un experimento, duele que quizá solo fuiste una apuesta entre dos amigos y te llevaron entre las patas sin importarles tus sentimientos y para colmo te dejaste llevar y caíste como una tonta, así me siento, así estoy ahora, insegura acerca de lo que valgo como persona, lo que soy como mujer, lo que represento como mujer, duele saber que solo jugaban contigo, que solo fuiste un mientras tanto y que ni una amistad quería formar contigo.

¿Me estaré equivocando? Mi corazón dice que sí, mi mente dice que no, ¿Qué hacer cuando todos tus sentimientos conspiran en tu contra? Con lágrimas en los ojos le pedí a Scorpius que se fuera, y que no me llamara, sabía que ahí terminaba todo, que extrañaría comenzar esas tontas peleas que teníamos y donde yo gritaba improperios diciendo que tenia la razón mientras Scorpius me llevaba la contraria.

Pensaba que duraríamos para siempre, dije _"nunca digas nunca" _, lo miraba diario cuando me dirigía a mi trabajo en el ministerio de magia y él actuaba como si me amara y yo lo tomaba como algo sin importancia, algo cansado, trataba de alejarme de él porque por más intentos que hiciera, nunca volveríamos a estar juntos.

Y saber eso, decirle adiós en mi mente, saber que le importó mas el que dirán que sus sentimientos y que me perdió por eso, me hizo pensar que pronto encontraría a alguien que valiera la pena.

Pero no existía en el mundo alguien tan perfecto y a quien yo amase con locura como lo era él, solo Scorpius Malfoy.


	11. Wish you were here

**Este oneshot esta basado en la canción de Avril Lavigne Wish you were here.**

**Este one shot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpion que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

* * *

**11. Wish you were here.**

Escucha, antes de irte, no te vayas sin hablar, no cierres la puerta tras de ti, dejando recuerdos escondidos aquí, en cualquier lugar en donde los pueda encontrar.

Te vas sin mirarme, me dejas parada aquí con tantas cosas por decirte, te veo marchar, te alejas de mi vida sin un adiós, me dices hasta pronto, que estés bien, y comienzo a recordar los momentos que vivimos.

¿Cómo una mentira puede causar tanto daño? Así pasan los días y con ellos, se van los años, ya no existe nada que me haga recordarte.

Y en el silencio de mi habitación, mis ojos se cierran y una sonrisa se pinta y mis labios y yo se que…

Tu ya no estás aquí, ya no estás para pedirme una simple explicación, y no voy a llorar por ti, porque tu nunca lo hiciste por mi…

No dejare de luchar todavía hay retos que enfrentar, me quedare aquí, no te rogare para que vuelvas.

Medianoche, recuerdos que vienen y van, risas que pude escuchar y vuelvo a reír. Un hacedor de sueños, me confió que esto cambiaria y le quiero creer, porque todo lo que siempre busque, era algo diferente…

Escucha, antes de irte, no te vayas sin hablar, porque una legión de ángeles pronto llegará, no por ti, no por mí, por lo que fuimos y podremos decir adiós.

En la mañana al despertar, sabrás que fue un dulce sueño, que tú y yo solo somos el recuerdo de un sueño que vivimos mutuamente y solo nosotros lo podremos recordar…

La lluvia viene tarde como si hubiera esperado mi tan ansiada felicidad después de años de desearla. Tormenta, nubes oscuras, eran antes tristeza y lagrimas para mi, ya no más. Sin saberlo me he convertido en otra, no hay tristeza dentro de mi aunque la lluvia me recuerde aquellos días en los que sin quererlo las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

Recordando el camino que a mi vida ha llevado, ¿Cómo negar cada sentimiento? ¿Cómo poder convertirme en viento para volar lejos de aquí?, Mírame aquí estoy, con sutil aplomo me levanto y los fantasmas del pasado vuelven otra vez a mi destino.

Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que sabes tú de mí? ¿Qué crees saber de mí? Tras una sombra gris me escondo para ocultar miedos y tristezas, la soledad que me envuelve, la felicidad que me acecha y las lágrimas aun no derramadas.

Crees saberlo todo de mi, un falso criterio que te hecho creer pero ahora dime, ¿qué crees que sea verdad? ¿Puedes creer ahora en la falsa realidad?

Estrellas que iluminan mi cielo, aquel en donde solía perderme como niña con juguete nuevo, brillando como fuego eterno de una noche en donde perdí toda la razón.

¡Falsa realidad que te has hecho presente, como muro de hielo en un incandescente milenio! creencia inequívoca de una vida sin regreso, de un pasado que se va y del futuro que aun no llega.


	12. A quien quiero mentirle

**Este oneshot esta basado enla cancion de Marc Anthony llamada A quien quiero mentirle  
**

**Este oneshot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".**

* * *

**12. A quien quiero mentirle.**

Quiero vivir en libertad, sentir el viento, ver el mar, tengo una maleta llena de ilusiones, quiero ver como el aire puede convertirse en mi, quiero escuchar, el sonido de las aves cantar, llorar de la alegría de vivir.

Esconder el miedo, alejar la tristeza, dejar ir la soledad y regresar la felicidad, sin miedo a encontrar una palabra mala, la crítica no es sincera, es solo la cuestión.

Soñar con el amor, desear la vida llena de sonrisas, no voy a dejar que lo malo azote mi piel, ahora, mis ojos se cierran al sentir tu mirada sobre mí, mis manos sudan al pensarme cerca de ti, es un secreto que no me gustaría que nadie supiera, algo que no debe salir de mi corazón.

Fue solo un momento, la respiración se cortó, nerviosa estoy, espero que me des una señal otra vez pero te alejas de mi, y comienzo a pensar que quizá algo está mal. Prefiero entenderte, no verte escapar, regresa solo un minuto por favor, pero sé, no me veras caer, no me dolerá verte así, mis lagrimas no serán por ti aunque yo te ame como lo hago ahora.

Si mi amor no te basta, busca a otra que si te sepa amar no como yo lo hice, se lo que buscas, mucho tiempo antes de que esto comenzara te lo dije, no seré yo, no seré yo la que busque que estés bien, la que te diga _hola como estas_, no es una advertencia es una realidad, si al menos me escucharas sabrías a que me refiero.

No sé si algún día podrías leer esto, y así entenderás todo lo que soy, y todo lo que hago es por una razón aunque tú pienses que no lo hago.

Escúchame al menos eso te pido, no te vayas sin hablar antes, un momento no te quita tiempo, solo date a la tarea de conocerme y verás que no te defraudare jamás.

En tantos momentos traté de olvidarte no sé si será verdad que mi rendida y confusa mente ha logrado dejarte atrás. No podía dejar de pensarte, todo giraba alrededor de ti, y ahora me pregunto, ¿Será inmortal todo el amor que te dí?

Recuérdame cuando me vaya, cuando sin una palabra te deje, recuérdame cuando el sol se ponga y la luna ilumine el oscuro cielo de la madrugada, cuando me vaya, se aparecerá el silencio, en medio de tu corazón.

Me extrañaras porque te acordaras de todo lo que conmigo hiciste, forme parte de tu vida, pero no lo supiste aprovechar.

Las lágrimas aún no pueden secar, mi corazón ve algo irreal, tu fantasía brotó de mi ser y me hizo llorar otra vez, por ti. Porque tu lo eras todo para mí, ¿Será verdad que un nuevo amor cura las heridas?

En silencio…

Me olvidaras porque es lo mejor, porque los recuerdos duelen, una mañana desperté y descubrí que tenía que irme, el mutismo apago la luz…Te dejo con dolor de mi alma, con tristeza infinita.

En silencio te dejé…


	13. October and April

**Este oneshot esta basado enla cancion de The Rasmus feat Annete Olzon llamada October and April.  
**

**Este oneshot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".**

* * *

**13. October and April.**

Podre ser una niña caprichosa, enojona, algo irreverente pero sobre todo noble y buena, de ti obtuve regaños, pero siempre con palabras, recuerdo cuando con una sonrisa ibas por mí al terminar las clases y nunca me dejaste sola, que fui tu primera amiga y me enseñaste muchas cosas, sobretodo valerme por mi misma.

Sé que muchas veces te hice enojar por mis actitudes de niña caprichosa, por ser terca y testaruda que quizá por eso me parezco tanto a mi madre.

Me dolió que te fueras, que me dejaras así, el no poder verte con vida una sola vez y después soñarte diciéndome adiós Rose, ya me voy, te cuidas mucho...

¿Sabes lo que se siente que tu mejor amiga te baje al chavo que te gusta? Pues bien podre recordarte lo que me dijiste que de estar consciente de lo que yo siento no lo habrías hecho.

Porque sin temerla, me hiciste daño, ella es mi amiga, Scorpius, y me lo dijiste de la peor forma posible, para ayudarte con ella, ¿Sabes acaso como me sentí? Si te trato indiferente es porque tengo miedo a fracasar de nuevo, a ilusionarme y al final de cuentas no tener nada ni a ti ni a mi amistad con ella.

Por eso es tanta indiferencia, por eso estoy algo esquiva contigo, porque sé que a ti te gustaría estar con una súper modelo, delgada y de ojos de color y yo a esas no les llego ni a los talones pero en inteligencia las supero y con creces… si ya me había planteado eso, yo no soy una reina de belleza, ni salida de una revista de glamour que solo piensa en maquillaje, ropa y demás, eso es algo que en mi no vas a encontrar, no soy superficial, soy yo, y solo yo y tengo mis propias reglas a seguir, no te gustan, me parece perfecto.

Ódiame si quieres, que tengo muchas cosas por las que preocuparme, dame tu odio que con eso me sentiré más tranquila, dame tu indiferencia y permíteme que quite esta incertidumbre de mi ser ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué quieres hacer tú de mí? No puedes cambiarme porque soy aquella que tiene iniciativa, porque no me dejo cuando me molestan y por sobre todas las cosas porque se lo que quiero y lo que valgo como mujer.

Quiéreme porque solo así seré feliz y me quitaras esa incertidumbre, quiéreme porque soy la que buscas, porque soy tu complemento pero no juegues conmigo…que muchos ya lo hicieron antes que tu….

Ódiame, si tanto me quieres, ódiame porque no se qué fue lo que hice y ódiame por no ser como tú quieres que sea pero porque tu aun así me quieres, sino porque buscarías una excusa para estar cerca…créeme que prefiero tu odio a tu indiferencia aunque no sepa ni porque me odias…

Recuerdo antes de marcharme, el corazón no late más, solo un suspiro al caminar se escucha en la oscuridad, ¿Cómo saber si es el final? ¿Cómo saber si es la realidad?

Duermo con el alma, esperando una palabra, dime si seguiras conmigo, dime si en verdad te vas…

Ódiame si en verdad me amas, porque no puedo olvidarte, te vas tan lejos de mi. Recuerda que siempre estuve ahí, y ahora que no estoy aquí, si las memorias, se borran al tiempo, no le digas al pasado, que aquí regresaras…

Como quisiera, que nunca hubiera terminado, aquel amor que tú me dabas, la ignorancia lo borró, mira el futuro, no vuelvas hacia atrás, que nada será igual, no, aquí no regresaras,

Ámame si tanto me quieres pero no me alejes, pues sin ti, respirar se hace enorme….

La ignorancia lo borró ya no estarás aquí, de mi te alejas y no puedo explicarlo, es un dolor tan grande ver cómo te vas…

Ahora yo me voy….


	14. Quien Necesita Mirar

**Este oneshot esta basado enla cancion de Noel Schajris llamada Quien necesita mirar.  
**

**Este oneshot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".**

* * *

**14. Quien necesita mirar.**

Regresa hacia atrás un instante, escucha a tu corazón, ¿Qué te dice el pasado? Muestra interés en las cosas reales de la vida, vuelve a mirar tu alma, algo aprenderás.

No debes dudar, nunca dejes de luchar, el camino marcado estará. Aunque los recuerdos tristes te invadan, no los ignores son parte de tu vida, lo que has aprendido, lo que has vivido, te ha permitido crecer.

Nada es difícil si te lo propones, ante la adversidad una sonrisa formaras, lucha por vivir, nunca dejes que los problemas tumben todo aquello en lo que crees, porque nunca se quedan, los problemas se van.

Pronto sabrás que todo es una experiencia, algo que te ha tocado vivir, y la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. Vive la vida intensamente, un dia a la vez, no te preocupes por el futuro, solo empieza a creer y dedicate a creer.

Nada es imposible. Imposible y esperanza no se llevan. Dirige tu vida con esperanza.

Si alguna vez dudas, solo recuerda que a alguien le importas de verdad, que sabe lo que has pasado y en la soledad y en la penumbra de la mente sumida en la oscuridad, una luz te guiará y nunca te va a fallar.

Vuelve a recordar, solo hoy y date cuenta de que todo en la vida enseña y el aprender nace cuando eres capaz de enseñarte a ti mismo a ir por la vida sin preocupaciones o malestares. Recuerda que dentro de ti esta la clave para seguir adelante y si en algo debes de estar seguro es que nunca vas solo en el camino largo de aprendizaje y enseñanza al que llamas vida.

Si pudieras encontrarla tan solo en un instante, mirarías sus ojos con deseo de perderte en ellos cada vez más. No te bastan los días, los minutos y las horas, quieres verla para siempre a tu lado.

Si tan solo te quedara su recuerdo, te quedara su mirada o te quedara su sonrisa, no te sentirías perdido, si pudieras encontrarla tan solo en un instante volverías a reír.

Le pides una señal para encontrarla, una mirada para no alejarte, le pides que borre de tu rostro los restos de las lágrimas que buscaban la soledad. Mejoran los momentos, mejora la alegría, encuentras felicidad, quieres que te de tan solo algo de ella, si pudieras llegar a ella, volverías a vivir.

Quieres creer que el sol detendrá esta soledad, tú llorabas y no podías ver que ella estaba cerca de ti, cuidándote en silencio, porque tú eras todo para ella. El viento te llevó hasta ella, date cuenta, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


	15. Convenceme

**Este oneshot final esta basado en la cancion de Shayla Durcal llamada Convenceme. **

**Este oneshot participa dentro del reto "El Ipod de Rose" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas".**

* * *

**15. Convénceme.**

Como el viento sobre el frio matiz de mis recuerdos, te he encontrado, una verdad dolorosa que por meses he esperado, nunca supe que fue verdad y que fue mentira. Es un pozo sin retorno como un oscuro túnel en un pasadizo, recuerdos que vienen y van, susurros y palabras que nunca volverán, sonrisas y alegrías que llevaba conmigo, atrás se quedan, la luz se ha ido de mi vida.

Termino de una amistad que nunca comenzó, terminó de un amor que nunca sucedió, realidad que te has hecho presente, víctima de mis mortales consuelos, en medio de la noche, sin dudar, te he recordado, aunque no lo sepas y aunque nunca me hayas tomado en cuenta.

Confusiones día y noche, situaciones que no sé cómo explicar, entran y se van por la vida como el agua de rio cayendo por una cascada, canciones que narran tantas experiencias que se ya no volveré a tener, perdida de una confianza jamás depositada, engaño maltrecho de persona falsa, que jugaba con los sentimientos de manera cruel.

¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Pero, ¿Quién fuiste tú para engañarme? ¿Quién fuiste tu para utilizarme? Dame solo los motivos para odiarte para dejar de amarte, si es que alguna vez el corazón le gano a la razón.

Dime cómo hacer para olvidarme de tu amor, si es que alguna vez fui una amiga para ti, recordar ese dolor que poco a poco mata a mi corazón, esa herida no ha cerrado aun.

Mira nada mas a lo que me he convertido por ti, mi vida no tiene partida ni final.

El corazón se ha cerrado al amor, de fría oscuridad se ha llenado, si querías tu jugar, nunca lo pude observar, pues eran más tus mentiras que tu sinceridad. ¿Qué puedo lograr si todo lo que crei perdido esta?

No puedo pretender que tu engaño no me duele, hiere el dolor, quema como el fuego, no puedo dormir si tú no estás. ¿Qué puedo negar si el sentimiento ahí está metido como hiel en mi piel?

Solo pude ver cómo me negabas a mí, como la vergüenza hacia que te alejaras, ni una amiga fui para ti, tan solo tú jugabas con mi ser y yo como una tonta te seguí, sin saber que me esperaba.

Cada día paso con la intriga de saber si al menos tú piensas en mí, pero es triste saber que en verdad nunca sentiste nada, solo fui una tonta pegada en la pared, una mesa de fondo sin poder moverse, trate de hacerte ver todo lo que sentía yo por ti,

Primero como amigos, pero tú me utilizaste nada más. ¿Quién es tan cruel para dejar a alguien así, dejarla tirada y ni un hola ni un adiós le das?

No pude pensar, solo vi las fotos y entendí que tú no eras para mí, era solo una falsa ilusión.

Mira nada mas a lo que me he convertido por ti, mi vida no tiene partida ni final. El corazón se ha cerrado al amor, de fría oscuridad se ha llenado, si querías tu jugar, nunca lo pude observar, pues eran más tus mentiras que tu sinceridad.

¿Qué puedo lograr si todo lo que creí perdido esta? No puedo pretender que tu engaño no me duele,

Hiere el dolor, quema como el fuego, no puedo dormir si tú no estás.

Compréndeme solo una vez más, busco amor donde no lo hay, donde hay alguien que es un fantasma, sentimientos ambiguos que quieren salir, confusión mezclada con frustración

¿Realidad o falsedad? Como poder creer en los sueños si ellos comienzan y pronto terminan,

Compréndeme, tú, amor del cual nacen todos mis males, aquel que alimenta a mi alma cuando estoy junto a ti, que por meses me has dejado ir y ahora regresas.

Juego de palabras que hacen daño, nunca imaginé que amor fuera sinónimo de dolor, pero algo sé, dentro de esta fría angustia, esta soledad ha marcado a mi vida y a mi corazón.

He buscado no enamorarme sin razón, busco un caballero que me cuide tal princesa y ese eres tú.

No seas asi, ¿No ves que con esa actitud me confundes? Retazos de una vida descuidada, amargos besos llenos de dolor, aminora tristeza mía esta cruel realidad, no puedo dejarlo pasar.

Palabras vienen, palabras van, mas nunca un refugio pueden encontrar, recuerdos pasados a mi vida quieren volver, no quiero llorar, pero tampoco sentir, anestesia al corazón, que dio vida por amor, amistad que se convirtió en celos, en un sube y baja de emociones, termina cediendo el corazón y vuelve la decepción.

Sueños que no quiero recordar, instantes amargos que quiero olvidar, porque eres tú y solo tú, no soy ni seré aquella que tanto deseas, no puedo compararme con ella, lucha desmedida contra reloj agrandada,

Sentimientos ocultos por miedo a descubrirlos, ¿Miedo donde comenzaste a existir que no te pude ver? Vestida de encajes y moños no me veras, soy algo mucho más real, descuidada llámame, pero no me pidas que no sea lo que soy.

Compréndeme, princesa no soy, compréndeme no hay mucho que hablar, sueño entre las nubes que algún día sucederá pero de nuevo tiendo a olvidar.

Compréndeme, una belleza no soy, compréndeme, una muñeca no puedo ser, olvídame o déjame ser, solo eso te pido amor, compréndeme.


End file.
